A Sudden Realization
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: After they are outcasts from Bevelle, Rikku thinks and realizes that she loves Tidus. One shot.


A/N: My first attempt at a FFX fic. I wrote it because I was bored so it's not really good. I haven't written anything in awhile so this isn't really any good. Oh well. Well please R/R anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in FFX so :-P

A Sudden Realization

Everything that Yuna believed in was pretty much just one big lie. So when she said she wanted to be alone I didn't question it and let her go. Kimarhi went as well to protect her so I knew she was safe. Sitting on the cold hard ground near the big tree at Lake Macalania, I started to think of a way to save Yunie.

"We're all clear." Auron stated walking over to us, snapping me out of my thoughts. Then he mentioned that we wouldn't be able to go back to Bevelle, which wasn't a problem for me. I had never been welcomed there anyway being Al Bhed and all. "Yuna?" He asked.

Tidus looked over at me waiting for the answer as well. I couldn't help but remember what he had told Yuna earlier. _Anywhere you go, I'll follow!_ Something deep down inside me wanted him to say that to me.

"She said she wanted to be alone." I told Auron who, surprisingly to me, seemed to understand. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Tidus walked away into the forest. He was probably going to find Yuna and comfort her. The thought was really sweet. The two really liked each other, maybe even loved. So why did I feel like crap not being happy for them?

I buried my head in my hands and sighed dejectedly. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. I had to find a way to save Yunie from her pilgrimage! My head ached from all the failing ideas I had. And I couldn't help thinking what was keeping them so long...

"You think too much." I whispered to myself, bringing my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

Lulu looked over at me. "What is on your mind?" She asked taking a seat next to me. Good 'ol Lulu trying to help. Why couldn't I be more like Lulu? So calm and sophisticated, always knowing what to do. Kimarhi said I would never be like Lulu though. I'm still mad at him about that. I was about to tell her about my new idea how to stop Yuna from going on, but I blurted out something else instead. "Tidus." Lulu raised an eyebrow at me. "I think that I..." I started then deciding not to finish. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment for even mentioning it.

"Ah, young love." She chuckled smiling warmly at me, one of the few smiles I had ever seen on the mature woman.

"But I see the way he looks at Yuna." I went on. "He's in love with her, I know it. It's so obvious." Lulu nodded at my words. "I should be happy for them. But it actually kind of hurts, Lulu." A warm tear slid down my face leaving a streek. "I can't ever tell him how I feel. I couldn't do that to Yunie."

"Well I see how that could be a problem." Lulu told me. Not really the answer I was looking for.

Just then Sir Auron came over to us. Wakka was away doing something, probably getting firewood. "Excuse me," He said. "for listening in on your conversation. But you are strong, Rikku. Know that." Then he walked away again.

"You were listening in on our private conversation?!" I yelled at him. Everyone was silent for awhile after that until Tidus came back. I jumped up and ran over to him. Why? I don't know. I had no idea what I was going to say to him about anything. "So how's Yunie?" I asked about the only thing he cared about.

Sighing he shook his head and smiled, which I really didn't understand. "I think she's feeling a little better now. It's rough on her, you know?" I nodded my head. Then he walked past me to the others. Closing my eyes I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. The next thing I heard was Yuna calling my name, I didn't even realize that she was back.

Yuna was so much more mature than me and she knew what was right. She was so much more prettier and she was wise, even if she was young. It was no wonder that Tidus loved her. "Everyone, we leave at dawn." She said. "And I'm sorry for putting you all through this." Auron told her to go rest.

There was nothing I could do about anything. I couldn't be like Lulu. I couldn't save Yuna. I couldn't tell Tidus about my feelings towards him. What could I do? After some more failed thinking, I fell asleep dreaming of an Eternal Calm with everyone in it. And everyone happy.


End file.
